Just once
by HellionKyou
Summary: IxK. Having yet another nightmare,Rukia looks for comfort in Ichigo...crawling in his bed is also one of them...EDITED.


**Just once**

**I dont own Bleach**

**Summary:...**

**Rated:T**

**couples:obviouse**

**Author:HellionKyou**

**A/N:RnR but no flames, I dont feel lihke mahkin smores right now.**

**.:Chapter one:.**

Waking up feeling empiness, feeling like you dont belong in this world or anywheres in that matter. Seeing horrible images of people dieing, watching the ones you love, tring everything in their power to keep you safe, and yet...they end up dead in the process. Knowing that the bad guys will always win, and light can never triumph, that your good as well dead. Blood, tears, screams, his face...running through Rukia's head. Once a soul reaper but now living in a humans closet.

Sweat dropped from her face, as tears fell from her eyes. Another nightmare, has consumed her, making her think less of herelf, and futher more, casuing her to relive her past.

She slid open the closet door, looking over to Ichigo's sleeping form. He seemed to calm for once. The moon casted _her_ light through his window, casuing La Luna to look even more beautiful, making Ichigo, look more handsome and at the moment he was only thing that could sooth her bad dream ,and calm her nerves. She jumped out of the closet, and walked over to his bed.

Smiling at him, she carefully crawled in his bed beside him. Knowing if he were to wake up at that second he would start to scream, at least by monrning she could make up some lie to save her ass.

She snuggled into his coveres, but more into his warmth.

The wind blew, through the open window, upon Ichigo's face, the cool breez, slowly awoke him as he heard small sniffling and the hint of sobbing beside him. His eyes opened, as he looked beside him. Seeing the once strong, temperamental little smart ass bitch, now scared cring little girl beside him. "Rukia..."His voce gental, not as she assumed. Her eyes went wide, casuing more tears to overflow inside her. She curled up futher into a ball, thinking...hopeing she could just go invisable or vanish before his eyes. But his eyes never left her body,her sad face."Rukia?"

"S...sorry"she sat up. "I...I must of slept walked or something." She began to crawl over him, to get out, when she felt strong arms wrap around her fragile little body,and pull her close to his strong fram. He held her close, breathed in her scent, and closed his eyes.

"I-Ichigo..."Fearful of what he might do next, scream at her for being in his bed...Rukia wouldnt be able to handle that,and just break down infront of him, instead of in the closet.

"Rukia..."He opened his eyes and cupped her cheek. By now he was siting up and she was in his lap."Why are you cring?"

His vocie was so gental, so warm and caring.

She jerked away..."Nothing..."

His eyes sadend a bit, but he nodded."You dont have to tell me...but you do have to tell me why you are in my bed, and dont give me that _I must of been sleepwalking_ crap"He said back to his normal tone.

"I...I...I...Ihadabaddream"She rammed together.

"Ah...what?"

"I had a bad dream"She said in a whisper.

Ichigo laughed.

"Its not funny,BAKA!"

"Im not laughing at that, stupid, I just figured you wanted to come see me, but eh, I guess not!"He laughed.

Rukia smiled._ Baka...Your stupidity makes me love you more..._

Rukia leaned up and kissed his lips, stopping his laughing, she pulled away.

He smiled at her, and nodded. Laying back down, she curled back beside him.

"Just once, Rukia"

"Huh?"

He leaned in and kissed her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the suckage, it was my first Bleach story...But please no flames...RnR.

Ok I edited some of the spelling...my grammer sucks and im vury sorry for thyat. Also um..I dont have spell check on wordpad, i looked several tihmes, and i still cant find it. Unless I am missing something, someone please tell meh.

I want to write another Bleach fic, but I need some Ideas, (not of this chapt tho), so if ya have any ideas please tell meh, I would love to hear some of your ideas...When I wrote TMM fic I would always ask my friends for suggestions...hehe.

.:HellionKyou:.


End file.
